TENSHI
by mimichanMC
Summary: una adaptacion de el cuento amor adolecente de akima, la autora, uan historia para los amantes de la pareja SyS disfrutenla. HISTORIA ORIGINAL: AMOR ADOLESCENTE POR AKIMA
1. CAPITULO 1: CHOCOLATE

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**TENSHI**_

_**por Akima**_

_**Adaptado por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Nota de adaptadora: je, me gusta escribir para mis amigas no lo puedo evitar, esta es la adaptación de una historia llamada "amor adolescente" de mi amiga akima, espero y les guste._

_Mimi chan_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Chocolate**_

Has visto como el aire en primavera mueve las tramas de lo árboles, parece que las acaricia… eso es un gesto.

A veces un gesto es suficiente para cambiarte la vida para siempre, una sola sonrisa, una mirada, un pestañeo o solo mirar a una persona… yo no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que lo vi a él… Tenshi… cuando mire dentro de sus dos ojos color chocolate supe que mi vida seria distinta desde ese día en adelante.

Lee Syaoran…

Creo que yo tenía 14 años cuando llego a vivir frente de mi casa, nunca había visto a un niño mas bello que él, llego con sus cajas de mudanza ayudando a su mamá y tres hermanas, y una mujer muy mayor que se quedaba en el pórtico mirando como bajaban todos con una amigable sonrisa, en realidad solo la curiosidad fue la que me llevo a mirar a todas las personas que llegaban eran tres hermanas, todas mayores que yo y ese muchacho, es curioso, casi iba a regresar a mis labores y dejar de mirar la ventana cuando el volteo justo donde yo estaba y clavo sus ojos en mi, no se si me miro solo se que el corazón se me detuvo un minuto cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos… dicen que puedes leer el alma de una persona en sus ojos y si eso era, lo que había leído me dejo muda.

Así pasaron los días, mi hermano menor hizo amistad con él, muy a menudo tocaba a mi puerta para llamar a mi hermano, a mi se me detenía el corazón, cada vez que sabía que estaba cerca mi respiración de hacia mas lenta y no sabía como trabajaba mi cuerpo al revés, perdí la cuenta de las horas y los días que pase en mi ventana mirando a donde mi hermano y mi niño jugaban, no sabía como se llamaba, preguntar a mi hermano hubiera sido muy extraño y por mas que trataba de sacarlo a platica no parecía aparecer, así que le di un nombre… Tenshi… Ángel sin duda un ángel era lo mas parecido a ese bello niño de ojos marrones, que otro nombre le podía dar.

Desde mi ventana pude ir descubriendo a Tenshi, todo me lo decía su mirada. Era muy introvertido, su mirada era casi triste a veces; amable, cuando corría con mi hermano en la calle sus ojos brillaban con encanto; inteligente a veces se sentaba en su puerta con algún libro y su mirada era un poema por completo concentrado pasando sus ojos por las líneas. Me sentaba en mi ventana a contemplarlo y tanto como podía a conocerlo tanto como podía.

Se preguntaran si no intente hacerle saber de mi… claro que lo intente, nunca he sido una chica tímida del todo, pero él, él era distinto, mi lengua se moría, literalmente se moría cada vez que lo tenía cerca, un montón de veces él estaba afuera cuando yo regresaba del colegio y entraba a mi casa y se que en cada oportunidad intente hablarle, decirle una sola palabra y nunca pude. Fueron varios mis intentos, todos fallidos, no lograba absolutamente nada, el solo hecho de mirarlo y verlo jugar desde mi ventana, me hechizaba y pensaba en salir, abordarlo, hablarle decirle que lo miraba a él, él me había visto un par de veces en mi ventana, me sonrojaba muchísimo cada vez que me veía a mi misma reflejada en sus ojos y mi habla se paralizaba.

Pero no poda seguir así mucho tiempo, mientras mas lo veía, mas atraída me sentía por el, quería saber como sonaba su voz, saber su nombre, verle mirándome solo a mi, poner al menos una sola vez toda su atención en mi. Pero una vez, una sola ocasión logré un simple "hola", recuerdo que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, tartamudeaba y salí huyendo de allí, me mantuve frente a él solo un minuto, pidiendo, rogando que ocurriera algo inesperado que lograría crear el ambiente propicio para poder charlar o comentar de lo primero que me viniera a la mente, pero no pasaba nada, yo me iba y él seguía en su mundo aparte del mió, sin prestarme atención.

Creo que después de ese simple hola, pasó un mes entero, ahora sabía que el era un año menor que yo, tenía es decir la misma edad de mi hermano, tomaban en mismo curso pero en diferente salón, pero estaba cambiando, en su propia mirada se notaba como empezaba a descubrir cosas nuevas, la transición de niño a adolescente se estaba llevando en él, no sabía si sentirme contenta o triste, las cosas cambiaban, sus intereses también maduraría, no tardaría mucho antes de poner su mirada en alguna chica y entonces toda oportunidad se perdería.

Pero un día pasó, un día simplemente supongo que la suerte o el destino me sonrieron. Ese día había tomado un camino diferente para llegar a casa por medio de un parque y allí estaba él con un par de chicos, lo vi y quise acercarme y saludarlo, y me miro pero me evadió la mirada y se fue con uno de sus amigos, me sentí un poco mal por la evasión de Tenshi pero, me arme de valor, el otro chico había quedado solo, no lo reconocí como ninguno de los amigos de mi hermano, quizás él podría decirme algo cualquier cosa.

.- hola – me acerque la niño esperando que Tenshi no me miraba, no sabía a donde había ido.

.- Hola – dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

.- ¿Como te llamas?

.- Daisuke.

.- Oye Daisuke¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

.- Dime…

.- El chico con el que estabas… ¿como se llama? – mis manos estaban apretadas juntas y sabía que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza pero tenía que preguntar, solo eso quería saber, su nombre

.- ¿Cual de los dos? – dijo algo nervioso mirando también si venían sus amigos

.- Ah… bueno… he – ¿como describirlo? – el de ojos…. – no era imposible describir el color – chocolate.

Fue que el chico me miro de arriba abajo, sonrió, algo había pasado por su cabeza, luego me miro a mí y me sonrió solo dijo esto:

.- Si en verdad te interesa pregúntale a él.

No me dijo nada más y salio caminando, Tenshi y su otro amigo se acercaban, me moví tan rápido como pude para alejarme, su respuesta me había sobresaltado mucho y la forma en que me miro¿Y si ahora se lo decía a Tenshi? Oh my… me sentía terrible de haber preguntado.

Pasaron un par de días, yo seguía viendo a Tenshi solo por la ventana, y había pasado una vez a su lado al regresar del colegio, no me había dicho nada, con un poco de suerte quizá su amigo no le había dicho nada o no le había tomado la importancia, la segunda opción no se si me entusiasmaba o me entristecía.

Volví muchas veces a ese parque, a veces solo me ponía los patines y salía cuando no lo veía por la ventana, solía soñar despierta cada vez que salía a buscarlo, si lo reconozco yo salía solo para poder buscarlo así no me atreviera a siquiera hablarle, imaginaba tantas formas en las que lo encontraría….

_Un chico de patines se pone a mi lado, lo volteo a ver para ver quien es mi compañeros ojos color chocolate me miraban una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro._

.- _Hola sakura_

.- _Hola… Tenshi… _

_El chico me sonríe y me toma de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino juntos._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Me quedo detenida en el parque, me quito los patines y me siento en un columpio, el atardecer empieza a caer, alguien viene justo a mi lado con el sol, sus ojos chocolate parecen ámbar con la luz del atardecer_

.- _hola sakura – decía el chico y se sentaba a mi lado, empezaba a columpiarse con suavidad._

.- _¿Como sabes mi nombre? – decía sorprendida mirándolo columpiarse._

.- _Oh soy tu vecino es extraño que no sepa tu nombre_

.- _Cierto, entonces quizás soy extraña, yo no se tu nombre aun, pero te pareces a un amigo muy querido y…_

"oh eso es incluso muy obvio", si, mi fantasía terminaba también antes de que yo pudiera saber cual era su nombre… "oh Tenshi", soñando llegue a la puerta de mi casa, tome el pomo de la puerta y paso.

.- hola.

Voltee y lo vi, esos ojos color avellana mirándome, a mi, mirándome a mi, yo no pude responder si no hasta un minuto después.

.- Ho… hola.

.- ¿Está Touya?

.- Yo… - no sabía ni que responder – no lo se, acabo de llegar.

.- Oh bueno, lo veo después, nos vemos.

.- Adiós.

Entre a mi casa, me deje caer en el piso, mi corazón seguía caminado, respiraba y tenía pulso, no, no había sido un sueño y no había muerto de la emoción… de pronto me di cuanta de algo

.- Oh por Dios no le he preguntado su nombre.

Quise golpearme la cabeza en el piso, como había perdido mi mejor oportunidad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- oh seguramente fue Syaoran.

.- Syaoran.

.- Si, es nuestro vecino, el que acaba de mudarse

.- Oh, bueno si, vino a buscarte en la tarde, me voy tengo tarea.

Me deje caer en mi cama y mire mi techo por media hora completa, Syaoran, era un nombre tan bello, era chino lo sabía, Tenshi se llamaba Syaoran, no sabía como debía llamarlo ahora pero estaba feliz de saber su nombre. Esperaba no haber sido muy obvia a penas vi a mi hermano lo aborde y le explique que Tenshi había venido a buscarlo, le di santo y seña de él, sin mas me había dicho por fin su nombre, recuerdo que esa noche dormí ligera y feliz repitiendo su nombre en mi cabeza… Syaoran

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Hola¿Se encuentra Touya?

Allí estaba de nuevo, ese día debió haberse hecho una fiesta nacional, Tenshi estaba de nuevo en la puerta de mi casa, su sonrisa sus ojos para mi un segundo.

.- Si, pero... –tartamudeaba de la emoción de ver a Tenshi.

.- ¿Pero? – me preguntó inquieto.

.- Lo que sucede es que se esta – "di algo, ahora Sakura" - vistiendo... – solté de golpe.

.- Mmmmmmmm... – me miro algo confundido - entonces¿Lo puedo esperar?...

.- Claro, claro que si¿Gustas pasar? - me moví de la puerta para que pasara, Kero, mi gato amarillo asomo a ver a Tenshi

.- No, aquí esta bien, gracias.- un escalofrió me recorrió la espina cuando me volteo a ver después de ver a Kero - por cierto nunca hemos hablado a pesar de que vivo muy cerca, mi nombre es Lee Syaoran

.- Mucho gusto - extendí mi mano con una gran sonrisa- yo soy Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, aunque tú ya sabias mi nombre ¿No es así? – no pude evitar sonar algo ansiosa al preguntar.

.- Si, tu hermano me lo dijo.

.- Que bien

Después de eso vino un silencio incomodo, mi hermano camino en el pasillo y entro en el baño, ambos lo vimos, no tenía mucho tiempo, "algo, solo algo por favor Sakura piensa en algo"

.- y... ¿Que te gusta hacer?

"Dios, no pude preguntar alguna otra cosa"

.- Me gusta jugar fútbol, bailar, estar con mis amigos, etc.¿y tu?

.- Nada en especial – que respuesta mas tonta pero que hago no estaba allí, estaba en la Luna

.- Oh esa es una respuesta muy completa – dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

.- Bueno… A mi me gusta bailar, visitar a mi familia que vive lejos, soñar despierta - esto ultimo lo dije con un gran suspiro.

.- ¿Soñar despierta?

.- Si, es mi pasa tiempo favorito.

.- Y... ¿Cómo que sueñas? – pregunto con curiosidad

.- Como seria el chico de mis sueños. – dije algo sonrojada mirando mis zapatos, cielos, necesitaba bolear esos zapatos.

.- A veces suelo hacer eso... – dijo él también mirando a kero que se arrimaba a su piernas para acariciarse la espalda.

.- ¿Sueñas con la chica de tus sueños? – le pregunte con la misma curiosidad que el había mostrado antes.

.- Si... – dijo algo sonrojado, se veía tan lindo sonrojado

.- Hey Lee lo siento, ya acabe.

En ese instante mi hermano salió del lugar y mi pequeña conversación se acabo.

.- ¿Cómo estas Touya? – Le dijo Syaoran a mi hermano

.- Bien y ¿tu?

.- Bien, vamos.

.- Hasta luego Sakura, fue bueno hablar contigo, nos vemos después.

.- Adiós – le conteste deseando verlo otra vez

Esa tarde entera no pude más que pasarla en mi habitación repasando palabra por palabra esa pequeña conversación y recordando todos sus gestos y sus expresiones.

Esa noche dormir con la mas grande sonrisa en mi rostro… tenshi… no Syaoran, sabía que podíamos ser amigos… sonreí solo para mi en mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarme dormida… "por algún lado debo empezar"

Fin capitulo 1

14 de febrero de 2006

12: 34 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_nota de autora: una ligera y linda historia para los amantes de la pareja S&S_**

**_por favor dejenem un review para saber si les gusto este capitulo sip_**

**_gracias_**

**_shian shen _**

**_mimi chan_**


	2. CAPITULO 2: AMIGA

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**TENSHI**_

_**por Akima**_

_**Adaptado por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: _

_**Capitulo dos: **_

_**Amiga**_

_¿Cuando viste por ultima vez la oscuridad de la noche por tu ventana, piensas que al día siguiente amanecerá y todo se llenara de luz, pero siempre hay días nublados… las cosas que son maravillosas y se ven mal, no siempre parecen mejorar, a veces no lo hacen._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El otro día amaneció hermoso, ese fin de semana parecía tan luminoso y bello no creí que algo malo pudiera pasar ese día, pero de hecho algo muy malo paso. Mi hermano se había ido a una excursión todo ese fin de semana mi mente desde que lo sabía había maquinado formas distintas de poder ir con Tenshi y pedirle que me acompañara ese día para no estar sola, con un poco de suerte podía pasar un día entero con él, me vestí de lo mas bonita ese día de rosado y blanco, y cielos nunca me visto de esos colores solo para parecer mas linda para él, baje a desayunar papá estaba a punto de irse a trabajar así que pasaría todo ese día a solas en casa, terminamos de desayunar y él salio, me preparaba para salir por fin a buscar a Tenshi, me di un ultimo repaso en el espejo del baño de abajo imaginando la mirada chocolate de Syaoran sobre mi, fue cuando escuche la puerta.

**DING** **DONG DING DONG**

Cuando me asome por la mirilla allí estaba Tenshi, Dios mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo al verlo pero de pronto vi sus ojos, no, no eran el usual chocolate que me tenían hechizada, se veían tan oscuros, tan tristes, abrí la puerta sin pensar y lo vi allí parado delante de mi

.- Hola ¿Se encuentra Touya?

.- No, tuvo una excursión y estará todo le fin de semana fuera deseas dejar algún recado, con gusto se lo daré. – su tono de voz era tan opaco como sus ojos, dentro de mi pecho sentí un peso enorme que me aplastaba

.- No, está bien así. – dijo con una semi sonrisa solo de circunstancias.

.- ¿En verdad? – dije con ansias, supongo que él pudo notarlo en mi voz pues me volteo a ver, sus ojos parecían cristalinos.

.- Claro.

.- Syaoran ¿Te encuentras bien? – ese era mi ultimo intento, sentía un cariño tan grande por el y lo veía tan afligido que solo quería que confiara en mi.

Su silencio invadió mi corazón con un aire muy frío.

.- No... – dijo pro fin después de ese largo silencio, sin mas se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico.

.- Me puedes contar lo que desees, - dije sentándome a su lado, el tenía los ojos en el piso, las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. - claro si solo tu quieres.

.- Lo que pasa es que... – guardo silencio de nuevo, vi una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla derecha y mi corazón finalmente se rompió, Tenshi estaba destrozado, y le costaba mucho hablar... podía sentirlo como si fuera mi propio dolor - Mi abuela acaba de morir y yo me siento...

En ese momento Tenshi rompió en llanto y me abrazo. De pronto no supe como actuar me sentía tan triste por esa amargura que él estaba derramando en sus lagrimas y por otro lado un parte de mi estaba feliz de poder estar allí, de ser yo quien estuviera ahí en ese momento con él, poder tocarlo, que no fuera un ángel de verdad, etéreo, que no pudiera tocar, podía tocarlo y su cuerpo era calido, un calor que parecía poder encender una llama en mi que se había mantenido siempre apagada.

Tenshi se desahogo por completo, la edad, una salud delicada, todo fue un conjunto para la partida de su abuela.

.- Syaoran… yo se que lo que sea que te pueda decir ahora no es suficiente consuelo, se que es horrible perder a un ser querido... pero estoy segura que tu abuelita no quisiera verte así en este momento – él me soltó y miro de nuevo el piso, sus lagrimas empezaron a menguar - Se que eres un chico muy fuerte y valiente...no me preguntes como lo se solo lo se, por favor intenta no estar tan triste, por tu abuelita ¿Esta bien?

.- Si... – se limpio con un puño las mejillas y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa mas tranquila – Sakura

.- Syaoran – dijo mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa tratando de transmitirle optimismo - quiero que sepas que yo te apoyare siempre y estaré contigo en estos momentos... si tu quieres.

.- Sakura – dijo ya no llorando pero con una mirada muy triste, supongo que era imposible que no la tuviera - ¡Que puedo hacer mi abuela era todo para mi, era un ser extraordinario y me comprendía como nadie¡En mis problemas me escuchaba, aconsejaba y sobre todo tenía algo que enseñarme en los momentos más difíciles!

.- Lo se Syaoran, pero - lo tome de ambas manos – yo creo que…sin importar que pase, tu abuela nunca te va a dejar, siempre puedes llevarla en tu corazón, y en tus recuerdos.

.- Tienes razón pero ella era la única que me comprendía y ayudaba... – Tenshi comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

.- Ya no llores – dije casi llorando también, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas poco a poco - tienes que aprender a llevarla dentro de tu corazón, sus consejos nunca se irán si no los olvidas, ella seguirá siendo una guía en tu camino como una estrella que te iluminara siempre

.- Gracias – pude sentir la misma presión en mis manos de las suyas – gracias por tus palabras "amiga".

Mi corazón salto de una forma extraña "amiga" él me había llamado amiga, por primera vez, quise sonreír feliz en ese momento y abrazarlo con fuerza pero el chocolate de sus ojos me convenció de no hacerlo en ese momento.

.- Quieres entrar,preparare algo de chocolate...

.- No, prefiero estar solo, será otro día, gracias.

.- Esta bien, y cuando quieras aquí estaré para poder ayudarte.

.- Gracias "amiga"... adiós.

.- Adiós. – En este momento me soltó y se fue -

Desde ese día pasaron semanas antes de poder verlo, no tuve el valor de ir al funeral de su abuela no sabia si seria capaz de ver tanto dolor en sus ojos y al mismo tiempo contener el deseo que me hervía por dentro de ir a él y confortarlo, así que preferí mantener mi palabra, si él me necesitaba allí estaría solo debía buscarme.

Finalmente cuando mi mente logro ocuparse en otras cosas Tenshi apareció de nuevo, una tarde cuando estaba en mi cuarto sin poder hacer nada jugando con kero de nuevo apareció.

_Tic Tic_

Escuche un ruido extraño.

_Tic Tic_

. - Sakura…

Mi estomago se hizo un nudo cuando escuche su voz, voltee a mi ventana y pude ver que era lo que había provocado el ruido antes, "_Tic Tic"_ se repitió con dos pequeñas piedras que había golpeado mi cristal, abrí la ventaba y allí estaba él Tenshi, con una playera negra y un pantalón café, no le dije nada, solo salí rápido de mi cuarto y salí a buscarlo, abrí la puerta para hallarlo allí en el pórtico.

. - Hola¿Estabas ocupada? – dijo el chico con cierto aspecto nerviosos jugando con una piedra pequeña en las manos

. - No, para nada. – dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi, el gato amarillo se coló entre mis piernas antes de lograrlo - ¿Como has estado Syaoran?

. - Ya mejor, quieres salir a caminar.

. - Si claro.

Como si me hubiera dicho si quería ir a Alaska con él sin un solo suéter que podía responder, caminamos mi gato se quedo en el pórtico lamiéndose una pata.

Caminamos primero en silencio un buen tramo, yo no sabía que decirle, solo lo miraba, su mirada chocolate regresaba poco apoco a tener la misma vida que yo había conocido y estaba muy contenta por eso, llegamos caminando a un parque cercano, la gran figura de un pingüino que hacia una resbaladilla era lo que mas llamaba la atención. Sin mas avanzo y se sentó en uno de los columpios y me miro, con al mirada me invito a sentarme a su lado, lo hice pronto, sabía que él aun estaba triste pero yo no podía evitar estar feliz, de estar a su lado.

. - sabes sakura.

. - Si, lo voltee a ver enseguida su silencio me ponía inquieta pero su voz aun mas.

. - Me quede pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste la ultima ve que platicamos acerca de que mi abuela podía ser como una estrella que guiara mi camino, bien, mira hacia arriba, a la luna.

Era de tarde pero a un lado de la luna que apenas y se asomaba podía verse la primera estrella de la noche, era pequeña y discreta a un lado de la luna.

. - la tarde que enterramos a la abuela mire el cielo buscando consuelo y lo primero que vi fue esa estrella, la primera estrella de la noche y no se por que, solo quise que esa estrella fuera mi abuela como tu lo dijiste – dijo volteándome a ver, yo no pude mas que sonreír sonrojada.

. - Me… me alegro mucho por ti. – estaba demasiado conmovida por la naturaleza tierna de tenshi que no supe como responder.

. - ¿Sabes? en estos días he platicado con la estrella que se ve desde mi recamara – se empezó a columpiar, con lentitud, su cabello marrón se movía a medida que él se balanceaba y sus ojos chocolates miraban sin mirar a ningún lugar - es bueno saber que en el cielo hay alguien que te cuida.

. - Me da mucho gusto que estés bien – dije al ver la dulzura de la que yo me enamore otra vez - Syaoran.

. - Gracias – dijo por fin volteándome a ver, y de pronto esa dulzura, como su fuera un suelo estaba dedicada a mi.

Seguimos allí hasta que se hizo de noche, él me empezó a platicar acerca de cómo había sido el funeral, me alegraba que nadie lo hubiera dejado solo, su mamá y sus hermanas estuvieron siempre con él y él al mismo tiempo con ellas, había sido duro, familia viniendo e yendo con el dolor de la perdida, había pasado una semana en casa de uno de sus tíos con sus hermanas y mamá para poder respirar aire limpio y volver mas tranquilo, por eso no había podido verlo.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que teníamos horas platicando emprendimos el regreso, poco antes de llegar a mi casa él se detuvo y me miro.

. - Sakura…

. - Dime – dije esperando la pregunta escrita en sus ojos que no podía descifrar.

. - Yo… Quería preguntarte algo.

. - Pregunta lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto – dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

. - No – dijo y hecho a andar de nuevo - será mejor que lo olvide.

. - ¿Porque, me puedes preguntar lo que desees – dije siguiéndolo y caminando a su lado – en serio

. - No, lo que quería saber es algo que no viene al caso. – dijo mirando distraídamente al piso.

. - Si así lo piensas – dije haciendo casi el mismo gesto que él – pero puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras… siempre.

. - Si, quizás lo haré – no pude atrapar el sonrojo de su rostro.

No tardamos en llegar a nuestra casa, las luces estaba encendidas en la sala, fue cuando recordé que no había avisado a nadie a donde había ido, esperaba que no estuvieran molestos.

. - llegamos.

. - Si – dije suavemente – Syaoran.

. - Si… - dijo él ahora leyendo una pregunta en mi tono de voz.

No sabía ni por que lo había llamado así, quería saber mas de él, quería que me dijera mas de su vida, de pronto este chico de ojos chocolate me tenía hechizada e intrigada al mismo tiempo, pero como preguntarle cosas pero no sabía si quiera si él quería responder mis preguntas.

. - no nada, te lo diré después.

. - Esta bien amiga

Me llevo al pórtico de mi casa y me tendió la mano, la tome y sin verlo venir se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, su rose me lleno de calor la piel y mi corazón se fue a vivir con mis pies un instante.

. - hasta luego, Sakura chan.

. - Hasta luego, Syaoran kun.

Así el chico se alejo de nuevo a su casa, lo vi ir a su pórtico y abrir la puerta, voltear una ultima vez antes de entrar, solo me despedí agitando la mano, no podía hacer mas, una vez que lo vi entrar a su propia casa entre a la mía, de nuevo me deje caer por mi peso y se senté en el piso, kero se empezó a frotar en mis pantorrillas mientras yo me tocaba la mejilla besada.

"Tenshi…Syaoran kun"

Antes de que alguien pudiera verme entre, feliz, realmente feliz por poder ser de verdad su amiga.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Pero a pesar de todo, de días y días nublaos, siempre un día amanece con sol, y todo empieza a ir bien._

Jueves 23 de febrero de 2006

11:52 p.m.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo, si lo se muy cortito pero eso estuvo muy bonito no creen. Bueno ya saben lo que sigue: por favor algún mensajito nos harían muy feliz a las dos.

me ha dado una cantidad de gusto que este cuanto les ete gustando al autora tambin esta facinada con todo el apoyo, todos los reviews ella ha recibido uan copia no lo duden aqui van las responsibas.

**StarFive**: akima lo agradece un millon, creoq ue es a la persona que mas le gusta la historia, no por nada es suya jo, aqui en segundo capitulo, espero y te guste, gracias por el review

**anette**: aqui el segundo cap espero y te haya gustdo, creo que esta quedando muy bien, gracias por el review

**Kassandra Kaldina**: oh que lindo, que buenoq ue te haya gustado esta historia, tantoc omo yo como la autora del cuento le estamos poniendo todo el corazon, espero y te haya gustado el proximo capitulo, gracias por el review

**sakura princess:** aqui esta la actualizacion, se que esta muy cortito pero tratare de no tardar en el proimo cap, gracias por el review.

**Dreams kokoro**: je creo que muchas de nosotras recordamos con el mismo cariño todo estos momento como la autora de la historia, gracias por todas las porras para ella, espero y este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, gracias por el review

**Ciliegia**: aqui la actualizacion, gracias por el review.

_**antes de irse por favor dejamos un review para ver si les esta gustando la historia sip**_

_**shian shen Mimi chan**_


	3. CAPITULO 3: ALAS ROTAS

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**TENSHI**_

**_por Akima_**

_**Adaptado por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Alas Rotas.**_

_Has visto a una cansada paloma caer al piso muerta, como termina su vida de una forma abrupta en medio del vuelo… _

_¿Qué es lo que sientes?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Paso un poco de tiempo antes de volver a ver a Tenshi, no salía mucho a jugar como antes, lo entendía debía estar aun triste por lo de su abuelita, pero no podía evitar extrañarlo mucho. Por fin un día el chico que tanto anhelaba ver estaba en la puerta de mi casa, tenía un listón negro en su brazo derecho por lo demás iba con ropa común y corriente corrí a abrir la puerta desde mi cuarto, debió extrañarles a todos mi carrera hasta la puerta, pero no me importaba, sabía que quizás iba a ver a m hermano pero yo quería verlo primero, abrí la puerta y salude con mi mejor sonrisa.

.- hola Syaoran

.- hola Sakura chan, - no pude evitar sonreír aun mas dulcemente al escucharlo llamarme así - ¿estas ocupada?

.- No – le respondí, no buscaba a mi hermano al parecer me buscaba a mi.

.- ¿Sales un rato?

.- Claro

Salí contenta de mi casa y empezamos a andar, platicando de todo y de nada, de cómo sus compañeros de clase habían sido muy amables con él al volver a clases comprensivos con su pena, de las cosas que seguía contándole a su abuelita en la estrella por la noche, me pregunte de pronto si le habría platicado algo de mi a esa estrella.

.- Sakura chan.

.- Oh lo siento Syaoran kun - me sonroje mucho al verme descubierta - me distraje un momento¿que me decías?

.- Yo… yo te preguntaba si… ¿si recodabas lo que te dije hace un par de semanas?

.- Si lo recuerdo.

.- Bien, yo… - lo escuche dudar y sonrojarse un poco – quiero… quiero saber de ti, de tus amigos, de tu ambiente.

.- ¿Y ese profundo interés? –Admito que me sonrojo su interés.

.- Solo deseo saber algo de – me volteo a ver y me sonrió de una forma que no lo había hecho nunca antes - mi "amiga".

.- Soy un poco… extraña... – dije si detenerme – yo…en

.- Pero - ese momento interrumpió lo que decía - ¿Extraña en que forma...?

.- En todo, - como explicar mis extrañas costumbres, mis malos hábitos, mis manías, quizás lo asustaban, quizás eran mas extrañas de lo que él podía imaginar y dejaba de agradarle, no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva - mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

.- Sabes, Touya me contó que vas muy bien en la escuela.

.- Si – "MI HERMANO HABLANDO BIEN DE MI" - ¿Eso te dijo?

.- Si. – dijo con entusiasmo.

.- Mi hermano quizás estaba siendo sarcástico, no es normal en él que presuma de mí.

.- Oh estoy seguro que no¿acaso no se llevan bien?

.- No, en realidad es casi como una regla cardinal entre hermanos que a veces se molesten entre ellos, la verdad es que es uno de mis mejores amigos, me ayuda mucho con todo - en ese momento Tenshi me miraba fijamente y muy atento.

.- No te pasa lo mismo con tus hermanas a veces – dije sonrojada por su insistente mirada.

.- No mucho, mis hermanas son mayores que yo así que eso no pasa mucho – dijo y siguió caminando.

Creo que caminamos un muy buen rato aun sin decir nada, me sentía un poco cohibida de pronto por su mirada y no sabía que decir, era como si de pronto el me estuviera mirando de una forma diferente, una forma que me ponía aun mas nerviosa de lo normal… si eso era posible.

.- Sakura chan.

Reaccione de nuevo, me sentía muy apenada quizás el pensaba que lo estaba ignorando, habíamos llegado de nuevo a casa.

.- estas bien verdad.

.- Si, yo solo… - "no te puedo decir que me pones muy nerviosa" – nada, no importa.

.- Bien ya llegamos, gracias por salir un rato.

.- No ha sido nada, al contrario, me da gusto estar contigo.

Lo dije sin pensarlo en realidad, si hubiera podido me hubiera dado de topes en al pared, pero no pude si no sonrojarme vivamente, si hubiera podido voltear lo hubiera visto sonrojarse igual pero no pude

.- a mi… también me gusta estar contigo – dijo muy suavemente - eres muy inteligente y bonita.

.- ¿Eso crees, tal ves sea tu imaginación.

.- No, no creo que sea mi imaginación, te lo digo por que lo se. – dijo un poco mas fuerte esta vez.

.- Esta bien, - dije sonriendo, el me consideraba bonita e inteligente - gracias.

.- Ya es un poco tarde y me tengo que ir, después te visitaré Sakura chan.

.- Claro, hasta luego Syaoran kun.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mire la fuente de agua en el patio principal de la secundaria, el querubín en la punta que dejaba salir agua de entre sus manos me traía lindos recuerdos.

Era mi día libre mi mamá me pido llevar a mi hermano el almuerzo pues lo había olvidado en casa, pero la razón de haber aceptado era otra, tenía la ilusión de ver a mi Tenshi ese día. Sabía que podía verlo.

.- buenas tardes – dije al prefecto atendiendo en la entrada – disculpe ¿la clase de 3B?

.- en las canchas tiene educación física.

.- y… ¿el 3F? – dije tímidamente, 3F el grupo de Syaoran

.- están en laboratorio de física¿a quien buscas?

.- A mi hermano Touya Kinomoto, vine a dejarle su almuerzo.

.- Pasa, no tardes, están a punto de cambiar de clase.

.- Gracias.

Fui primero hacia los laboratorios, no quería ser obvia pero no pude resistir la tentación de verlo primero, mi corazón me latía mas rápido, fue cuando note que la alarma de cambio de clase sonó, él estaba punto de salir, quizás solo podría cruzar un par de palabras con él y no solo verlo.

Vi a salir a toda la clase de 3F, las marcas de el grupo estaban bordadas en sus mangas cortas, espere paciente a que saliera él pero no lo hacia, sin pensarlo mucho me asome adentro del salón, lo vi, estaba de espaldas, caminaba a una de las bodegas con una chica, de largas coletas negras, la tomaba de un brazo, cuando no podían verme entre al laboratorio y me acerque a donde estaban.

.- No se que ganamos con ser novios Mei Ling – escuche la voz de mi Tenshi tan clara como si me lo hubiera dicho de frente

_Novia, la chica… él… solos en un salón…_

No quise escuchar más, salí corriendo del salón, corrí por el pasillo, y llegue a la entrada, el prefecto me dijo que el grupo de Touya iba a el salón 1 a clase de literatura que lo esperara allí, pero no me dijo que 3F tenía clase teórica de física justo en ese momento en el salón 2, así que cuando Syaoran vino riendo con al chica de largas coletas a su lado me quede helada, él se acerco a mi.

.- Sakura chan, no sabía que estabas aquí.

.- Yo… - dije mis piernas estaban temblando y mi cerebro me estaba dictando echar a correr. – solo vine a dejarle el almuerzo a Touya, lo olvido.

.- Eres tan amable, por que no te quedas, quizás podamos almorzar juntos.

Mei Ling se acerco con una afable sonrisa, me sentí muy mal, había puesto mis ojos en un chico que ya no era libre, agache el rostro y en mi cabeza solo me repetía "no tengo ningún derecho a interrumpirlo, no puedo estar en medio, no quiero que por mi se separen, Syaoran debe quererla mucho"

.- No puedo tengo prisa – dije y extendí el recipiente con el almuerzo – podrías dárselo por favor, tengo que irme ya.

.- Esta bien

.- Gracias.

.- Adiós Sakura chan

.- Adiós… Syaoran.

Salí de la escuela con la cabeza baja y una vez que supe que no me miraba, me eche a correr y llore todo el camino, llegue rápido a casa, pase delante de mi papá disimiladamente y subí a mi alcoba, kero estaba recostado en mi cama, con una mano lo aparte y me deje caer en ella, no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando.

Justo cuando pensé que tenía una esperanza, cuando un hermoso sueño pensé que podía cumplírseme, y ahora tenía las alas rotas y había caído en picada al piso de esa nube que era mi sueño.

La noche callo en mis ojos, mi papá toco preocupado a mi puerta, solo le dije que tenía dolor de cabeza y me dejo dormir, no dormí, esa noche solo pensé palabra por palabra en esa frase que había escuchado de mi Tenshi.

"_no se que ganamos con ser novios Mei Ling"_

Syaoran, tenía problemas con Mei Ling quizás en ese momento tenían problemas y él estaba rechazando, o quizás ella lo había hecho, pero tener una pareja era lo mejor que podía hacer Tenshi ahora, después de toda su pena lo que mas necesitaba era tener a alguien muy cerca, una pareja era lo ideal para él, alguien que lo quisiera mucho,

"_aunque no haya nadie que lo quiera mas que yo_"

Cuando el sol despunto, solo sabía una cosa, ayudaría a Syaoran con todo lo que pudiera para que su relación con Mei Ling fuera perfecta y él fuera feliz.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Después de ese día a pesar de que quería con todas mis fuerzas estar con él no quise verlo, me ocultaba en mi casa y cuando me llamaba a buscarme le pedía a Touya que le dijera que estaba ocupada, dormida o enferma.

Mi familia se empezó a preocupar por mi, así que una tarde decidí salir y dije que iría a visitar a un amiga, vi la cara de mi papá llenarse de vida de nuevo, salí y fui a sentarme en la banca de un parque, no pase mas de 30 min. Antes de que un chico de hermosos ojos chocolate pasara por delante de mí, cuando lo vi quise irme pero era tarde.

.- Sakura chan -grito acercándose a mi.

Solo permanecí allí y lo vi venia a mi lado, lo recibí con una sonrisa apagada, en sus ojos se veía una preocupación muy grande.

.- ¿Qué tienes Sakura? – dijo como primera cosa antes siquiera de un saludo.

.- Estoy bien no te preocupes.

.- He estado buscándote por días, Touya me dijo que estabas enferma la última vez.

.- Solo ha sido un resfriado, no ha sido nada.

Dije y hecha a andar, el chico desconcertado me siguió el paso, antes de poder alejarme el se puso delante de mi.

.- Sakura chan por favor, espera – dijo y me tomo de un brazo, no lo pude evitar, su tacto y su preocupación me hicieron llorar.

.- Solo… estoy triste.

.- Pero por que, dime por favor, acaso no somos amigos.

.- Si… - "solo amigos" pensé con tristeza. – yo solo… Me acorde de algo que me duele.

.- Sakura chan…

El chico saco un pañuelo blanco de uno de sus bolsillos y me lo ofreció.

.- ¿Qué es eso que te hace llorar? – dijo con tanta preocupación en su voz.

.- Solo debes saber que... –no podía decírselo, no quería que se sentiría mas mal de lo que ya lo hacia – no puedo, no te lo puedo decir.

.- Dime, por favor – su necesidad me hacia sentir tan mal - puedes confiar en mi.

.- Yo – como decirle la verdad sin que él se sintiera en la necesidad de corresponder a mis emociones. – lo que sucede es que... – solté un suspiro largo y me limpie la cara con su pañuelo - amo con todo mi corazón a una persona pero soy mal correspondida y deseo con toda el alma que él sintiera lo mismo, mas no es así.

Él no me respondió por un par de minutos, y yo no quise verlo a la cara, no quería ver la lastima en sus ojos por mi.

.- Y, - dijo apenas audiblemente - ¿El lo sabe?

.- No, no lo sabe.

.- Y¿Si él lo supiera?

.- No tendría remedio, por que su corazón - dije y me escondí mas de su mirada, no quería que me viera llorar más - pertenece a otra chica.

.- Mira tal ves hay una solución a todo esto. – dijo tratando de sonar entusiasmado, y me tomo de las manos.

.- No lo creo.

.- ¿Lo conozco? – su voz sonaba ansiosa.

.- Si, pero conservar en secreto su nombre. – dije trayendo de nuevo mis manos a mi pecho no quería que sintiera sabía que podía empezar a temblar.

.- Está bien, respeto tu decisión.

.- Gracias.

Echamos a andar en silencio a la casa, nos acercábamos ya cuando él hablo de nuevo.

.- Sakura chan, sabes, a mi me pasa algo parecido. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro soñadora.

.- No lo creo. – dije contenta solo de ver su sonrisa.

.- Tal vez no me creas, pero me enamore de una niña que tiene todo lo que deseo, pero ella...

.- ¿Y por que no le declaras tu amor, debe ser una chica muy valiosa

.- Si lo es, es única pero no – dijo y agacho su cabeza soltó un suspiro melancólico - No, eso es imposible.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- No le veo ningún caso.

.- Syaoran – dije y lo mire a la cara, sus ojos chocolates tenían ese brillo característico que me dedicaban solo a mi, pude saber entonces que es el brillo que tenía solo para una gran amiga – sabes, yo creo que cualquier chica estaría feliz de que sintieras cualquier cosa por ella.

.- ¿En serio?

.- Si, te lo juro – dije tratando de sonreír.

.- Sakura yo…

.- Ya debo irme – dije sin que él me dijera nada mas, no sabía si podía soportar que me contara en realidad lo mucho que quería a Mei Ling – nos vemos Syaoran, gracias por acompañarme.

.- Hasta luego Sakura chan.

.- Hasta luego… Syaoran kun.

Eche a correr a mi casa y entre a prisa cerré la puerta tras de mi, me recargue en ella y presione el pañuelo contra mi pecho, ser su amiga después de todo era mejor que nada, sentí bajar un lagrima por mi mejilla, lo sabía era mejor que nada pero para mi no era suficiente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Tristeza… quien no podría sentir tristeza cuando el único don que se le da a una criatura de la naturaleza ha quedado destruido, un ave sin alas no es mas un ave… _

_es una criatura sin libertad._

_08 de marzo de 2006_

_8: 51 p.m._

* * *

_nota de adaptadora: buen aqui el tercer capitulo de Tenshi, espero que la serie les este gustando mcuho para mi ha sido un placer adaptar este cuento que desde que lo lei la priemra vez me facino,y ha sido todo un palcer poder realizarlo como un fan fic._

_Pero como la utora es la que debe responder las responsivas y prometi que ella tendria cada uno de los revies aqui pongo la respuesta de la autora, gracias por todo su apoyo:_

_**sakurita4039 **>>> Hola sakurita4030, muchas gracias por leer esta historia que tanto Mimi y __yo (Akima) le pusimos mucho empeño para que sea una de las más bonitas. Por lo pronto, __buscaré tu fic y lo leeré. Nos vemos!_

**dreams kokoro**: >>>Muchas gracias por leer este fic que hicimos Mimi y yo (Akima), pues esperamos que les gustara mucho. Espero que Mimi (quien es la que le puso el toque que ella le sabe poner a la historia) pronto pueda subir más capitulos, o no Mimi:P nos vemos!

**StarFive**: >>> Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones Doremi, las dos estamos muy contentas por que te agradara la historia de Tenshi, espero que pronto Mimi pueda actualizar la historia también, pues yo apesar de conocer la historia, me muero de ganas por leer la adaptación de mi amiga. Cuidate mucho, y gracias por leer este fic.

**sakura princess** : >>> hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Mimi y yo, estamos muy contentas de que te guste la historia de Tenshi. Y respecto a las actualizaciones, le pediré :P a Mimi que actualice pronto. CUidate mucho, bye!

**Meii.Ko Ren Aki** : >>> Hola! A Mimi y a mi nos alegra que te gustara mucho, y en lo personal creo que debes tener historias muy lindas, espero pronto nos digas si tienes alguna por ahi que nos compartas, ya verás que nos van a encantar mucho a nosotras y a muchos que las lean. Por lo pronto corretearé a Mimi para que siga escribiendo! Cuidate mucho!

**anette **: >>> Gracias por leer este fic Kassandra, pronto Mimi hará todo por actualizarlo, se lo pediré y espero que no te decepcione los siguientes capitulos que vienen. Akima

**Kassandra Kaldina** : oh vamos el credito no es solo mio esta ve, he tenido una muy buena historia de base, espero quenos sigas hasta el final de la historia que sera muy pronto gracias por tu review

**sakura princess** : >>> Hola sakura princess, muchas gracias por leer este fic, pronto estarán los siguientes capitulos, bueno todo depende de Mimi, jeje, nos vemos!

**dreams kokoro**: >>> Gracias por las porras Kokoro, a Mimi y a mi nos agrada la idea que te haya gustado mucho, pronto espero que Mimi actualice la historia. Nos vemos!

**Ciliegia**: >>> Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Mimi y yo (akima) nos sentimos muy contentas de poder recibir tu review, gracias por tus lindas palabras, pronto Mimi seguirá publicando los capitulos que hacen falta. Muchas gracias!

_bueno por ahora es todo, el que sigue sera el capitulo final de la historia, por favor esten muy pendietes de esta nueva autora que ha empezado su camino por este loco camino de los autores de fan fics, no dejen de leer su historia **"Esperando al amor" **de **video girl Ai**._

_**por favor no dejen de mandar su reviews para el final de la historia**_

_**con cariño**_

_**Mimi chan y Akima**_


	4. CAPITULO 4: ELEVAME AL CIELO

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al grupo CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**TENSHI**_

**_Por akima_**

_**Editada por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Elévame al Cielo.**_

_Una vieja leyenda cuenta que una sirena se enamoro de un ángel, pero que la incógnita nació en el lugar en que los dos podrían amarse. En el que el ángel no podría vivir en el mar y la sirena moriría si salía del agua, era un amor imposible…_

_Atrévete a soñar, atrévete a salir del agua, a pedir a Dios las alas que te eleven a la felicidad… si tu deseo es de corazón, siempre es posible que una sirena aprenda a volar._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"_Amar, amar, amar, amar siempre,_

_Con todo el ser, con la tierra y con el cielo,_

_Con el claro del sol y lo oscuro del lodo:_

_Amor por toda ciencia y amor por todo anhelo"_

_**Tu eterno enamorado.**_

Sostuve la tarjeta en mis manos y la mire atentamente, deje el ramo de rosas en el escritorio de mi habitación, eran unas hermosas rosas blancas, como recién cortadas, y sin mas remitente que esta tarjeta.

Terminando de leer supe desde el instante que era Rubén Darío mi poeta favorito¿Pero quien sabia eso, hasta el momento nadie lo sabia ya que era un secreto mi pasión por la poesía mas aun por este extraño poeta extranjero que me había cautivado al ver uno de sus libros en mi biblioteca.

.- mi eterno enamorado – repetí solo para mí, - ¿mi poeta favorito?

Baje de mi habitación donde mi hermano y Syaoran estaban en la sala, yo sabía que Syaoran estaba allí, ese día me había acompañado de la escuela a la casa diciendo que quería hablar con mi hermano menor.

Poco a poco y aun en mí propia contra, ya no solía hablar tanto con él, trataba de evitarlo al saber que estaba enamorado de otra persona y evitando el dolor de ello, quizás si solo permitía el tiempo pasar todo debía ser como era, Syaoran seria de nuevo solo mi vecino y el amigo de mi hermano, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Salude con una sonrisa y les deje seguir platicando, si, él podría quedarse con la chica que quería de verdad y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Entre a la cocina y busque un jarrón, puse agua y azúcar adentro y subí de nuevo con ella mi habitación, lo sabía, lo sentía dos ojos color chocolate me seguían con insostenía, pero decido no voltear, le preguntaría después a Touya si sabía quien había enviado ese ramo de rosas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- Sakura puedo entrar.

La voz de mi hermano se escucho en la puerta de mi habitación en el momento en el que yo por fin terminaba de acomodar las rosas en mi escritorio.

.- Pasa Touya – dije, yo también quería hablar con el después de todo. – ya se fue Syaoran?

.- Si, se acaba de ir, dijo que te despidiera de mi parte, no quiso subir a hacerlo.

.- Esta bien dije agachando un poco la mirada – gracias.

.- Oye… ¿quien te ha enviado eso?

Lo voltee a ver confusa, esperaba que él supiera quien lo había hecho.

.- no lo se, yo pensé que tu lo sabrías.

.- No, no lo se, hace rato llego un mensajero preguntando por ti y me dejo eso, le pregunte quien lo había mandado y me dijo que no o sabía, que solo un chico había llegado a la florería y había pedido que te enviaran esto.

Mire de nuevo la tarjeta, la letra de molde era tan clara y tan sencilla que era imposible reconocerla a la que hubiera una maquina.

.- no te preocupes touya no creo que lo hayan enviado con mala intención – dije tratando de restarle importancia al asunto – tarde temprano sabremos quien las ha enviado o quizás solo fue alguna broma de una amiga algo así.

.- Está bien hermana.

.- Anda vallamos abajo a preparar la cena se hace tarde.

Dejamos el ramo de rosas en mi habitación, todo el lugar empezaba a llenarse de ese aroma, en la cocina no podía dejar de imaginarme quien seria "mi eterno enamorado" por un momento imagine a Tenshi con ese ramo de rosas en as manos y una sonrisa luminosa, con sus ojos chocolate, pero no, eso era demasiado pedir, Tenshi estaba enamorado de otras persona… era seguro que Syaoran no seria mi enamorado nunca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente amanecí en medio de el aroma de las rosas en mi habitación, el pensar quien sería mi enamorado me había quitado un poco el sueño, y también Syaoran lo había hecho, que triste pensaba yo que la persona a la que yo quería con todo mi corazón no sintiera lo mismo que yo y que por otro lado, un desconocido que conocía mis mayores secretos, y mis gustos me amara, no sabía quien seria pero seria muy triste tener que decirle que yo amaba a otra persona si algún día lo podía conocer.

Me levante de mi cama y me empecé a arreglar, pronto seria hora de ir al colegio, me di un baño y me arregle para salir de casa, baje a desayunar y me despedí de todos en casa, al llegar a la puerta de mi casa había una persona a punto de tocar la puerta.

.- Buenos días – dijo un chico mayor vestido de un uniforme verde.

.- Buenos días, que se le ofrece.

.- Busco a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto¿es usted?

.- Si, yo soy en que le puedo ayudar.

.- Oh vengo de la florería del centro a traerle esto – dijo y saco una caja de cartón pequeña adentro había una rosa mas, blanca, arreglada con un precioso papel rojo y una capsula en el tallo que se cerraba sobre ella con una esponja de mar mojada. – puede sellar de recibido – dijo extendiéndome una tableta con un papel de al florería para comprobar el envió, leí el documento, "Remitente: Anónimo; Recipiente: Srita. Kinomoto Sakura" mire al repartidor que lucia impaciente, seguro tenía mas trabajo que hacer, así que tome el sello del mueble cercano a la puerta y selle el documento.

.- Muchas gracias

.- De nada señorita.

El repartidor se fue, no quise entrar a la casa de nuevo con los cuidador que tenía la rosa, podía llevarme sin que muriera, el pensamiento de que mi eterno enamorado era justo lo que quería me llego a la mente.

Comencé a andar a la escuela con este paquete en la mano, de pronto vi algo mas una nota en el fondo de la caja, la tome y la leí:

"_En la tranquila noche, mis nostalgias amargas sufría._

_En busca de quietud baje al fresco y callado jardín._

_En el oscuro cielo Venus bella temblando lucia,_

_Como incrustado en ébano un dorado y divino jazmín"_

_**Tu eterno enamorado.**_

Me quede a la mitad de la calle leyendo de nuevo la nota en mi mano, un pensamiento queme hizo sonrojarme salto a mi cabeza¿Qué es tener el amor de alguien si al que amas con toda el alma, no te ama?... no entendía por que había pensado algo así, pero sabía que mi pregunta se quedaría sin respuesta.

.- hola Sakura

Casi salte en mi lugar y la caja casi se me cae de las manos de no ser por que el joven de ojos color chocolate la alcanzo a tomar.

.- hola Syaoran – dije tímidamente extendiendo las manos esperando que me devolviera el regalo.

.- Que bonita es tuya

.- Si – dije no quería que me hiciera preguntas.

.- ¿Quien te lo regalo?

.- Bueno… - dije tímidamente y eche a andar, el me siguió el paso – no lo se.

.- ¿Como no lo sabes?

.- No lo se, oye tengo prisa Syaoran, debo corre o no llegare a clase.

.- Te puedo llamar después.

.- Si, claro hasta luego.

Eche a correr a la escuela, con mi caja en las manso, y siéndome extrañamente culpable por que el la hubiera visto.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y esa tarde….

**Ring Ring Ring **

.- Sakura – llamo papá desde abajo.

.- Si papá – me asome por la puerta de mi cuarto.

.- Llama Syaoran, baja.

Baje casi con pesar, yo ya sabía para que me llamaba y estaba nerviosa, no sabía como explicar esto, y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba anidado en mi estomago.

.- hola Syaoran.

.- Sakura, de quien era el regalo que te mandaron - su curiosidad era palpable aun desde la línea telefónica - ¿Claro si se puede saber?

.- Bueno… créeme que si lo supiera te lo diría.

.- ¿No lo sabes?

.- No, aún no.

.- Pero como

.- Bueno.

En cosa de 10 minutos le conté todo, de las rosas del día anterior y de los poemas en las tarjetas ambas con al misma firma "tu eterno enamorado"

.- Sabes es bueno tener un enamorado anónimo. – dijo sin mas después de todo mi relato.

.- ¿Eso crees, la verdad yo no estoy convencida del todo, es extraño además…

.- Además…

.- Bueno tu sabes, yo… yo en realidad estoy enamorada de otro chico y pues, creo que mi enamorado o es en definitiva al chico que yo quiero.

.- Como lo sabes?

.- Bueno… - "por que ahora mismo me lo estas aclarando Tenshi" - por que al niño que amo no creo interesarle.

.- Pues sabes Sakura chan - dijo en un tono casi divertido de su voz – debe ser un niño muy tonto para no darse cuanta de lo que tiene en frente.

.- Lo dices solo por que no sabes quien es el – dije con nostalgia.

.- No o digo por que lo se.

.- Puede ser... – dije en parte aliviada por sus palabras no se por que.

.- Confía Sakura, eres una niña maravillosa, seguro ese niño en menos de lo que piensas esta contigo y loco por ti.

.- Gracias Syaoran

.- Sakura¿Me podrías comunicar con tu hermano?

.- Claro, nos vemos después Syaoran.

.- Nos vemos Sakura chan

Deje la bocina en la mesa y fui a buscar a touya, cuando le dije que Syaoran lo buscaba se quedo en la sala hablando con el por teléfono, yo solo subí a mi habitación.

Mi hermano subió poco después a mi alcoba, Syaoran lo había invitado la cine, y le dijo si quería venir era bienvenida, bien, estaría con mi hermano no conmigo, no podía ser tan malo.

Al volver del cine entre a mi cuarto, una caja más, un rosa blanca más y otra tarjeta más, esta vez más extensa.

_Sakura:_

_Tal ves no has puesto la atención que necesito, después del poco tiempo que comencé a escribirte, he deseado que sepas por fin quien es el anónimo que te escribe y saber la respuesta a la inquietud de mi corazón, pero_

_¡NO PIERDO LAS ESPERANZAS!_

_Quiero que nos veamos (sí lo deseas) en el parque que esta en la ciudad para que resuelvas tus dudas sobre mí, además saber si tú y yo podríamos salir juntos, dentro de tres días a las cinco de la tarde._

_**Tu eterno enamorado.**_

Esa noche dormí con una rosa en la mano y en la otra el pañuelo que Tenshi me había dado cuando me vio llorando, pensaba mucho, él, mi eterno enamorado parecía ser sincero, parecía de verdad estar ingresado en mi y yo… yo quería a Syaoran pero eso era un amor imposible después de todo, no perdía nada, bien si era una broma, me quedaría solo con el recuerdo de una rosa seca en un libro y con la risa de alguna persona y si no quizás valía la pena intentar enamorarme de mi eterno enamorado y dejar a Syaoran seguir adelante, todos terminaríamos ganando. Deje la rosa de lado y apreté el pañuelo contra mi pecho, esa era la ultima noche que pensaría en Tenshi, en tres días dejaría mi vida cambiar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron dos días como agua, al día siguiente seria mi cita con mi eterno enamorado y no podía estar menos entusiasmada, quizás antes de conocer a Syaoran estaría dando tumbos en el casa animada por una nueva aventura pero ahora, eso me parecía tan lejano, él llamaba mucho a la casa, siempre con mi hermano, le pedía consejos sobre algo que en el momento que quise saber que era, mi hermano solo me daba la vuelta y me decía que eran asuntos de ellos, que no me metiera, no lo hice mas, todo mundo parecía portarse raro conmigo, o quizás solo era yo quien se sentía rara, cada vez que veía de casualidad a Mei Ling, ella se derretía conmigo como si fuera una persona muy querida, y eso me tenía muy confundida, si ella supiera lo mucho que yo quería al chico que había sido o era su novio quizás no me trataría igual.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Por fin llego el día de la cita con mi enamorado anónimo, ese día me arregle, solo un sencillo vestido de verano y trate de verme bonita, me cepille bien mi cabello y puse un poco de perfume de violetas, me sonreí en el espejo toda la mañana buscando una buena sonrisa para un chico que no conocía pero que podía cambiar mi vida, debía intentarlo al menos, así que ese día, cuando eran las 4:30 p.m. salí de mi casa y me dirigí al parque, mientras me acercaba y veía el pingüino que reinaba en él, me sentí tentada a regresar en mis pasos, me sentía nerviosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, pero mis piernas fueron mas ágiles que mi cuerpo entero, en un momento y estaba en la entrada del parque, solo me repetí de nuevo, que perdía y entre, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando en los columpios vi a una solitaria chica de largas coletas de cabello de color negro balanceándose con gracia.

.- hola Sakura.

.- Hola que tal Mei Ling

.- ¿Has visto a Syaoran? –me pregunto con una luminosa sonrisa.

.- No. – dije sentándome a su lado, precia decepcionada por eso.

.- Que lastima – dijo y me desvió la mirada de nuevo, yo me sentí un poco asustada, Syaoran andaba por allí y si me veía con el otro chico, ahora no sabía si quería permanecer en ese lugar.

.- Él anda por aquí. – dije con un tono de voz que yo sabía que sonaba extraño.

.- Bueno es que, nos citamos aquí pero no ha llegado.

La chica se seguía balanceando en el columpio mientras yo no sabía que hacer, si el estaba allí lo sentía por el chico pero yo no me quedaría allí, no quería si él estaba allí y me veía, me sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando.

.- Y ¿tú que haces aquí? – dijo de pronto la chica a mi lado, mirándome con aun sonrisa.

.- Oh yo venia a ver a… alguien pero creo que no me quedare después de todo, dije levantándome de la silla.

.- Oh no – dijo exaltada ella y la voltee a ver extraña. – vamos espera a que llegue Syaoran, no quiero esperarlo sola, no se por que no ha llegado, él es muy puntual

.- No, y en realidad no quisiera quedarme, no quisiera hacer mal tercio – dije con una sonrisa algo melancólica y ella me miro intrigada, seguro no sabía que yo sabía que ellos tenían algo.

.- Vamos solo unos minutos, espérame aquí, voy por un jugo para cuando él llegue esta bien.

.- Voy contigo – no, no quería quedarme sola en el parque.

.- No solo espera por favor, Syaoran no debe tardar en llegar, debe encontrar a alguien aquí.

.- Está bien. – dije resignándome finalmente.

.- Gracias enseguida regreso.

Bien me quede en los columpios esperando a Tenshi y a mi eterno enamorado, eran ya las 5: 00 p.m., no esperaría mas de 5 minutos al chico, no menos, no lo esperaría, me arrepentía de haber legado allí, cuando me levantaba para irme, vi a Syaoran llegar, venia bien arreglado, con una polera verde que resaltaba el color chocolate de sus ojos y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Suspire débilmente y soporte la tristeza, como deseaba ser Mei Ling en ese momento. Al verme se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa.

.- Hola Sakura chan.

.- Hola. – dije tímidamente.

.- ¿Qué haces?

.- Nada, y ¿tu?

.- Vine a buscar a mi alma gemela, a la que habita en mí ser, a la niña que mas amo en el mundo...

.- Que bien... – por que era tan cruel conmigo, yo no quería saber eso era tan doloroso.

.- ¿Y has visto a Mei Ling? – dijo el con curiosidad, no necesitaba saber mas, si tenía alguna duda era seguro ahora, el estaba allí por Mei Ling

.- Se fue a comprar un par de refrescos. – dije y trate de ladearlo – ya debo irme, me esperan en casa.

.- No, no te vallas - dijo tratando de detenerme - ¡por favor!

.- Tú tienes una cita romántica y yo no me voy a dar el lujo de ser el mal tercio... – dije herida, me estaba empezando a molestar y el no quería dejarme ir.

.- Te equivocas Sakura...

.- No, no estoy equivocada... – dije de nuevo tratando de irme pero el me sostuvo de un brazo.

.- Pero...

.- No te preocupes, todo esta bien, pero es necesario que me valla.

.- Respóndeme una pregunta y si deseas te puedes ir. – dijo con un tono ansioso.

.- Lo prometes – dije calmándome un poco él asintió con la cabeza - Esta bien.

Ambos empezamos a caminar en le parque, parecía nervioso, sostenía las rosas con fuerza mientras miraba el piso, mas sin en cambio una alegría enorme se veía en sus ojos chocolate, bien, después de todo parecía que todo iba ir bien para el, yo miraba a mi alrededor buscando al que podía ser mi eterno enamorado peor no había nadie mas allí, la tarde empezaba ya a caer y se hacia oscuro, debían ser ya como las 5: 15 p.m., quizás solo había sido una broma después de todo.

.- Sakura chan – me dijo después de un breve silencio.

.- Dime Syaoran.

.- Crees… - dijo y se sonrojo mucho, se veía tan lindo sonrojado – crees que si le digo a la niña que amo, lo que siento por ella¿Sea sincera¿Crees que ella pudiera corresponderme?

.- Syaoran… - agache la mirada, era una mala broma del destino que fuera justo a mi a quien quisiera pedir consejo sobre eso – si, creo que si, es muy tonta si no puede ver y enamorarse de un chico como tú – dije todo aguantando las ganas de llorar, como hubiese yo deseado ser esa niña, cuanto, pero no era así - ¿eso era todo?

.- No, no era todo, deseo hacerte otra pregunta...

.- Si...

.- ¿Te gusta... Rubén Darío¿verdad?

_**Fly me to the moon**_

_Elévame a la luna_

_**And let me play among the stars**_

_y déjame jugarentre las estrellas_

_**Won't you let me see what spring is like**_

_pero no me dejas ver como son_

_**On Jupiter and Mars**_

_En Júpiter y Marte_

Lo voltee a ver sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa, sin poder evitar que mi corazón saltara como loco en mi pecho, si el sabia, si él lo sabía eso quería decir que él… que él.

.- Te he estado mirando Sakura, pero creo que tu eres muy distraída, hay varios libros de Rubén Darío en tu casa, y tu hermano me lo confirmo después, en verdad es una poesía muy hermosa.

.- Tu has estado hablando de mi hermano de…

.- Si, de ti, y de lo que a ti te gusta.

_**In other words**_

_En otros mundos_

_**hold my hand**_

_sosten mi mano_

_**In other words**_

_En otros mundos_

_**Darling, kiss me**_

_Querido, bésame_

.- Pero y… y Mei Ling

.- oh Mei Ling es una gran amiga, quizás si no fuera por ella yo no hubiera sido capaz nunca de haberme atrevido a enviar esos anónimos, ella es la primera que me ha animado a hablarte.

De pronto tenía tanto sentido, eso era de lo que yo los había visto hablando, de la chica que él quería y no podía declararse, de la persona que Mei Ling lo animaba a que se le acercara, por eso ella era tan atenta conmigo, por so se alegraba tanto de verme, por eso ella me apreciaba, y yo… yo pensaba que.

_**Fill my heart with song**_

… _llena mi corazón con una canción_

_**And let me sing forever more**_

_Y déjame cantar, por siempre mas_

_**Cause you are all I long for**_

_Por que tú eres tanto para mí_

_**All I worship and adore**_

_Todo lo que quiero y lo que adoro_

.- Y bien – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y sostenido una de mis manos mientras seguía acunando el ramo con su otro brazo – que le respondes a tu eterno enamorado, te gustaría salir conmigo.

.- Yo…

.- Que me dices a mi Sakura, harás todo eso que has dicho dijo con cierto temor en su voz – le harás caso a este chico que siempre has dicho que cualquiera querría, podrías tu quererme a mi.

_**In other words**_

_En otros mundos_

_**Please me true**_

_Por favor realmente_

_**In other words**_

_En otros mundos_

_**I love you**_

_Te amo_

No me dejo contestar, solo tomo las rosas y las puso en mis manos, yo no pude evitar subirlas a mi rostro y aspirar profundo, olían tan bien, lo voltee a ver y el me miraba con insistencia, con miedo, con ansia, y con algo mas que me hizo ruborizar y sentirme feliz… con amor.

_**In other words**_

_En otros mundos_

_**Please be true**_

_**(Please be true, I just want you to be true)**_

_Por favor se real_

_(Por favor se real, solo quiero que tu seas real)_

Abrase el ramo y subí una de mis manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonreí con alegría estaba calido, tan calido, y tan real.

.- mi Tenshi.

El me miro sin entender y yo solo sonería con mas ganas, él debió mirar algo dentro de mis ojos pues se acerco a mi y me abrazo con delicadeza, las rosas quedaron entre nosotros presionadas a nuestros pecho, quizás no tendrían espinas pues no logre sentir ningún dolor, una de las rosas se desfloro y el viento gentil la elevo en el aire, la ultima cosa que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fueron esos pétalos rojos en viento y luego solo pude sentir, solo sentí los labios de mi tenshi de ojos color chocolate sobre los míos.

_**In other words**_

_En otros mundos_

_**I love you**_

_**(I love you, I love you)**_

_Te amo_

_(Te amo, te amo)_

Nos separamos muy lentamente, el me miro con profundidad y yo solo pude recargar mi frente contra la suya con suavidad sintiéndome feliz.

.- supongo que debo tomarlo como un si.

.- Si tenshi puedes tomarlo como un si.

Después nos abrazamos mientras que la noche callo sobre nosotros.

Un tiempo después el chico de hermosos ojos color chocolate entro en el mismo grado que yo, nuestra relación mejoro día a día, me hice muy buena amiga también de Mei Ling, mi hermano me cela mucho con él, pero lo se, aun siguen siendo amigos diga lo que diga, todo fue mucho mejor en mi vida desde ese día…

Supongo que es el final de esta historia…

Oh casi lo olvidaba también desde ese día me dejo llamarlo simplemente así… Tenshi... mi **Tenshi**.

**Fin.**

Lunes 20 de marzo de 2006

12: 19 p.m.

* * *

_nota de editora: bien este es el final de Tenshi, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia a mi en lo particular me encanto, tambien soy gran admiradora de Rubén Darío jeje, como ultimo bono pondre la historia original para que puedan ver de donde nacio este fic y la autora contestara a todos sus reviews asi que dejen muchos mucho que todos los contestar con mucho gusto._

_Ahhhhh y no dejen de leer su historia de Video Girl Ai, vamos que es un logro, la unica autora en español de la pagina y la historia es adorable._

_**me despido dejen muchos reviews vale.**_

_**Mimi chan**_


	5. ORIGINAL: AMOR ADOLECSENTE

_**Nota de la adapatadora:**_

_bueno los pasados capitulos fueron la adapacion de un cuento llamado "amor adolescente" de akima (o akimako como esta en esta pagina) asi que me parecio mas que justo y nesesario que ustedes disfrutaran de la historia original, asi que aqui presento_

_**AMOR ADOLESCENTE**_

_disfrutenlo:_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**"Amor de adolescente"**_

_**Por akima**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Todos los días observaba a un niño, siempre deseaba hablar con él ya que; lo miraba con cierta atención y admiración. Era muy introvertido, amable, inteligente, y se notaba que era muy amigable.

Así con varios intentos fallidos no logre absolutamente nada, el solo hecho de mirarlo y verlo jugar desde la puerta de mi casa me hechizaba y mi habla se paralizaba. Realmente él era muy versátil e inquieto, y pudiera ser que me intimidaba más tan solo pensar saludarlo. Cierta ocasión logré un simple "hola", recuerdo que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, tartamudeaba e imaginaba que ocurriría algo inesperado que lograría crear el ambiente propicio para poder charlar o comentar de lo primero que me viniera a la mente.

Transcurrió un mes aproximadamente después de lo anterior narrado y yo notaba que algo muy extraño en él, imaginaba que su transición de un niño a un adolescente era la causa de tal cambio, ya que tan solo tenia trece años de edad y yo quince, aunque a mi lo que me importaba era él no tanto la edad que parecía dividirnos más.

El cambio que note fue que mi pequeño se comenzaba a interesar más por sus amistades y comenzaba a salir mas con ellos. En un par de ocasiones lo encontré en un pequeño parque de la ciudad pero como siempre solo le dije "hola".

Un buen día llegando de la escuela, mirando alrededor sin un punto fijo encontré al niño del cual he tanto hablado, me miro y solo me evadió. Minutos después, un chico que era amigo de él y que por casualidad me lo tope, me miro muy extrañado, como si hubiera visto a un muerto y no desperdiciando el momento me aventure a preguntar el nombre de mi pequeño "Angel" (como lo nombré), pero el amigüito de mi "Angel" se sonrojo, comenzó a balbucear, a mirar a su alrededor como si buscase al susodicho. Así tardo unos minutos, no sabia que hacer, quería correr y no volver mas, pero que más daba, solo me quede ahí esperando la respuesta. El niño no contesto a mi pregunta, aunque cuando los dos decidíamos restablecer nuestro camino solo contesto:

_.- Si en verdad te interesa pregúntale a él - _Me sobresalte por la respuesta y solo deseé reanudar mi camino.

Al otro día solo pude verlo unos instantes, puesto que él solo estaba ocupado jugando fútbol en la pequeña cancha de la esquina y no me atreví a acercarme a mi "Angel" y lo deje al aire otra vez más.

Caminaba con la mirada perdida y como siempre mi imaginación volaba solo deseando que él estuviera a mi lado y me veía feliz porque estaba completamente convencida de que él seria algo más en mi vida, algo que trascendería de tal forma que, la cambiaría completamente no solo la mía, la de los dos.

Pero en el mismo instante de todo esto mi cuerpo se dividía en dos partes en el cual, mi corazón me decía que él era un chico distinto a todos los que conocía, pero mi mente me decía lo contrario; ya que solo había una frase que daba vueltas en mi cabeza la cual parecía tener mas razón porque decía que él era muy pequeño como para sentir algo que tal vez lo intimidara.

Al mismo tiempo imaginaba como seria la próxima ves que él y yo nos encontraríamos, quizá sucedería lo siguiente:

_.- Hola ¿vives por aquí?_ – pero como podría preguntar eso si ya nos habíamos saludado anteriormente -.

_.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Sabes, te pareces a un amigo muy querido – _¡no, no mejor olvido eso es demasiado obvio para ser una excusa!

Y por arte de magia el "Angel" llego como caído del cielo y me saludo lo mas espontáneo.

_.- Hola Jessi ¿como estas?._

_.- Bien –_Al decir esto, solo con una sonrisa ya que estaba mi Ángel a mi lado _- y ¿tu?._

_.- Bien, gracias, oye ¿sabes si se encuentra tu hermano en casa?_

_.- No, no lo sé, pero si lo deseas puedes ir a buscarlo_

_.- Esta bien, pero será después, gracias_

_.- Claro, hasta luego._

_.- Adiós._

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabia si gritar o correr estaba muy eufórica de la emoción. Alejandro mi hermano sabia el nombre de mi pequeño "ángel" debía preguntarle lo mas pronto posible.

Llegando a mi casa en la entrada, estaba mi hermano leyendo una revista y le comente que un amigo suyo ( lo describí con santo y seña) había preguntado por él.

Alejandro me dijo por fin su nombre, el cual era Daniel solo fingí no darle la importancia posible para no causar curiosidad en él.

A la mañana siguiente Daniel llegó a mi casa buscando a Alejandro y por suerte yo abrí la puerta de mi casa y lo recibí aunque él me ignoro por completo, aun así trate de hacerle la platica.

_.- Hola ¿Se encuentra Alejandro?_

_.- Si, pero... _–tartamudeaba de la emoción de ver a mi ángel-

_.- ¿Pero?_ – me preguntó inquieto.

_.- Lo que sucede es que se esta vistiendo..._

_.- Mmm... entonces¿Lo puedo esperar?..._

_.- Claro, claro que si¿Gustas pasar? _

_.- No, aquí esta bien, gracias. Por cierto no me conoces yo soy Daniel Guadarrama._

_.- Mucho gusto _-extendí mi mano con una gran sonrisa- _yo soy Jessica López, aunque tu ya sabias mi nombre ¿No es así?_

_.- Si, tu hermano me lo dijo, esta bien, y...¿Que te gusta hacer?_

_.- Nada en especial, y ¿A ti? – _le contesté eso ya que no estaba aquí, estaba en la Luna -

_.- Me gusta jugar fútbol, bailar, estar con mis amigos, etc., pero tu respuesta no es muy convincente..._

_.- A mi me gusta bailar, visitar a mi familia que vive lejos, soñar despierta _-esto ultimo lo dije con un gran suspiro-

_.- ¿Soñar despierta?_

_.- Si, es mi jobi favorito._

_.- Y... ¿Cómo que sueñas?_

_.- Como seria el chico de mis sueños._

_.- A veces suelo hacer eso..._

_.- ¿Sueñas con la chica de tus sueños?._

_.- Si..._

En ese instante mi hermano salió del lugar y mi pequeña conversación se acabo.

_.- ¿Cómo estas Alejandro_? – Le dijo Daniel a mi hermano -

_.- Bien y ¿tu?_

_.- Bien._

_.- Hasta luego Jessica, me la pase muy bien contigo._

_.- Adiós _– le conteste deseando verlo otra vez -

Toda la tarde me la pase recordando palabra por palabra, letra por letra de lo que habíamos platicado, pero como siempre mi cuerpo se dividían en dos, la parte en "pro" y la otra en "contra".

Al otro día de lo sucedido, Daniel mi "ángel" toco mi puerta e imagine que buscaba a mi hermano con desesperación, pero dio el caso que el no estaba en casa y lo peor es que no llegaría hasta el otro día.

_.- Hola ¿Se encuentra Alejandro?_

_,.- No, deseas dejar algún recado, con gusto se lo daré._

_.- No, esta bien así._

_.- ¿En verdad?_

_.- Claro._

_.- Daniel ¿Te encuentras bien? _– Le pregunté al verlo un tanto agitado, he intranquilo -

Su silencio invadió mi corazón con un aire muy frío.

_.-- No..._

_.- Me puedes contar lo que desees, claro si solo tu quieres._

_.- Lo que pasa es que..._

Mi ángel estaba destrozado, y le costaba mucho hablar...

_.- Mi abuela acaba de morir y yo me siento ..._

En ese momento mi "Angel" rompió en llanto y me abrazo. Su ternura llenaba todo sentimiento que había en mi corazón, era como si dentro de mi alma estuviera una vela apagada y con su abrazo la encendiese.

_.- Daniel, se que es horrible perder a un ser querido... quiero que sepas que eres un chico muy fuerte y valiente... creo que debes controlarte y buscaremos una respuesta de esto¿Esta bien?_

_.- Si...Jessica._

_.- Primero quiero que sepas que yo te apoyare siempre y estaré contigo en estos momentos._

_.- Jessica¡Que puedo hacer mi abuela era todo para mi, era un ser extraordinario y me comprendía como nadie!. ¡En mis problemas me escuchaba, aconsejaba y sobre todo tenia algo que enseñarme en los momentos mas difíciles!._

_.- Lo se Daniel, pero si tu abuela estuviera a tu lado te pediría que la llevaras dentro de tu corazón._

_.- Tienes razón pero ella era la única que me comprendía y ayudaba..._ –mi "ángel" comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-

_.- Ya no llores, tienes que aprender a llevarla dentro de tu corazón, como una estrella que guié tu camino._

_.- Gracias por tus palabras "amiga"._

Me llamo amiga...era un día bello para mi, pero...para él no...

_.- Quieres entrar, mi mamá preparo chocolate..._

_.- No, prefiero estar solo, será otro día, gracias._

_.- Esta bien, y cuando quieras aquí estaré para poder ayudarte._

_.- Gracias "amiga" ... adiós._

_.- Adiós. _– En este momento me soltó y se fue_ - _

Después de lo sucedido quede impresionada, mi "ángel" estaba totalmente hundido en su dolor que ahora ya era mío y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer algo para alivianar su pena.

Pasaron semanas sin verlo, comenzaba a hacerme a la idea que esta ves no quería hablar conmigo, pero no fue así.

Estando en mi alcoba escuche mi nombre repetido varias veces por una voz que estremecía mi alma, era él. Mire por la ventana y rápidamente salí en su búsqueda.

_.- Hola¿Estabas ocupada?_

_.- No, para nada. ¿Como has estado Daniel?_

_.- Ya mejor¿Sabes? en estos días he platicado con la estrella que se ve desde mi recamara y la bautice como mi abuela. Es bueno saber que en el cielo hay alguien que te cuida._

_.- Me da gusto que estés mejor Daniel._

_.-- Quería preguntarte algo, pero será mejor que lo olvide._

_.- ¿Porque, me puedes preguntar lo que desees._

_.- No, lo que quería saber es algo que no viene al caso._

_.- Pero si deseas preguntarme, solo hazlo._

_.- No Jessi mejor en otra ocasión¿qué te parece? _

_.- Esta bien Daniel, sabré esperar._

_.- Bien, nos vemos Jessi, cuídate mucho por favor, adiós._

_.- Adiós._

Así como le dije, lo esperé, volví a saber de el otras semanas más tarde, cuando regreso una tarde a mi casa, y sin que le recordará, comenzó a preguntarme.

_.- ¿Recuerdas lo que quería preguntarte hace semanas? Bien, quiero saber de ti, de tus amigos, de tu ambiente._

_.- ¿Y ese profundo interés? –_Admito que me sonrojo su interés-

_.- Solo deseo saber algo de mi "amiga"._

_.- Soy un poco extraña... –en ese momento interrumpió lo que decía.-_

_.- Pero¿Extraña en que forma...?_

_.- En todo, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa._

_.- Sabes, Alejandro me contó que vas muy bien en la escuela._

_.- Si¿Eso te dijo?._

_.- Si._

_.- Mi hermano presumiéndome otra vez._

_.- Eso esta bien, y ¿te llevas bien con él?_

_.- Si, la verdad es que es mi amigo, me ayuda mucho con todo_ - en ese momento mi "ángel" me miraba fijamente y muy atento.-

_.- Jessi, eres muy inteligente y bonita._

_.- ¿Eso crees, tal ves sea tu imaginación._

_.- No, no creo que sea mi imaginación, te lo digo por que lo se._

_.- Esta bien, gracias._

_.- Ya es un poco tarde y me tengo que ir, después te visitaré Jessi._

_.- Claro._

Después de platicar con Dany solo pensaba en él, quería decirle lo que sentía pero algo extremadamente fuerte me detenía.

Al otro día salí temprano del colegio, quise visitar mi antigua escuela y un motivo más fuerte mi "ángel" era lo esencial.

Llegue justo en la hora del receso. Mi hermano estaba a fuera de su salón con una comitiva de amigos, pensé que en ese grupo se encontraría Dany, pero no fue así, pregunte a mi hermano sobre la ausencia de Daniel y me contesto que podría estar en laboratorio.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar y me encontré con una gran sorpresa. Entré sigilosamente al laboratorio y mire a dos personas, ellas no me dieron ni la menor importancia y continuaron su charla. En ese momento decidí sentarme en un banco para poder esperarlo. Pasaron varios minutos y contando con poca paciencia comencé a pasear por todo el lugar y, entré sin querer a la bodega que hay en el laboratorio, pronto las personas que estaban dentro del lugar desaparecieron y me quede sola. Poco después una chica y un chico entraron, por algún motivo no quise que me vieran.

.-_ Pero debes saberlo_ –dijo la chica.-

.- _Mira, no lo sé. Creo que... tal ves no, es mejor que lo olvidemos_ –dijo el chico.-

.-_ ¡Olvidar algo tan importante!. Creo que debes de aclarar tus sentimientos y ponerlos en orden_.

_.- Liliana no debemos hablar del asunto, además que ganamos... ¡nada, no puedo entender que ganamos con ser novios._

_.- Daniel date esa oportunidad no te vas arrepentir._

_.- Mejor olvidamos eso, el tiempo lo dirá._

En ese momento me quede congelada, sucedía lo de siempre, mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban separados por millones de kilómetros de distancia como el principio y el fin del universo, no creía lo que había escuchado, Liliana y Daniel se querían y yo salía sobrando.

Salí tan rápido como pude, quería confesarle lo que sentía pero quien era yo para interponerme entre una pareja que se quería, así que opte por no decir nada acerca de lo que sentía.

Busque a Dany, aun seguía con Liliana no me sentí con el derecho de interrumpirlos, me conforme con solo verlo a lo lejos. Después de unos minutos, su mirada se encontró con la suya, se despidió de Liliana, y vino en mi búsqueda.

_.- Alejandro me aviso que estabas aquí, dijo que podrías estar en laboratorio te busque y no te encontré. En ¿donde estabas?_

_.- Aquí..._

_.- Y ¿Para que me querias?_

.- _Solo saludarte y preguntarte sobre tu estado de ánimo._

_.- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, sabes mi abuela me dejó como recompensa a una amiga muy linda que me apoya y... la quiero mucho._

_.- Me alegra saberlo, pero me tengo que ir Daniel, ya es tarde._

_.- ¿Podré visitarte en tu casa?_

_.- Sí._

_.- Adiós Jessi_

_.- Adiós Dany._

Después de platicar con él, quedé peor, no puedo explicar lo que paso realmente con mi pobre corazón y mis sentimientos, pero sabia que debía olvidarme de mi "ángel"

Tiempo después ya en mi alcoba, pensaba todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que Dany podría sentir por Liliana y no debería entrometerme entre ellos.

Comenzaba a pensar que el sueño más hermoso de mi vida se tornaba muy gris y que nunca se realizaría. Dany no mostraba interés en mi y lo único que podría hacer era convencer a mi "ángel" del cariño de sentía por Liliana.

Lo medite mucho, decidí ayudarlos para poder sentirme mejor y sobre todo ayudar a los enamorados.

Sin mas ni más, busque a Dany, al verlo estremecí tanto que comencé a llorar, él con un gesto de atención saco un pañuelo y me abrazó mientras me preguntaba:

_.- ¿Qué tienes Jessi?_

_.- Me acorde de algo que me duele._

_.- Pero¿Qué es eso que te hace llorar?_

_.- Solo debes saber que..._

_.- Dime, puedes confiar en mi._

_.- Lo sé, sucede que... amo con todo mi corazón a una persona pero soy mal correspondida y deseo con toda el alma que él sintiera lo mismo, mas no es así._

_.- Y¿El lo sabe?_

_.- No, no lo sabe._

_.- Y¿Si él lo supiera?_

_.- No tendría remedio, por que su corazón pertenece a otra chica._

_.- Mira tal ves hay una solución a todo esto._

_.- No lo creo._

_.- Y¿Lo conozco?_

_.- Si, y quiero conservar en secreto su nombre._

_.- Esta bien, respeto tu decisión._

_.- Gracias._

Después de lo que paso lo dos nos quedamos un par de minutos callados sin nada que decir, al momento se reanudo la conversación.

.-_ Jessi, algo parecido me sucede._

_.- No lo creo._

_.- Tal ves no me creas, pero me enamore de una niña que tiene todo lo que deseo, pero ella..._

_.- ¿Y por que no le declaras tu amor?_

_.- No, eso es imposible._

_.- ¿Por qué?_

_.- No le veo ningún caso._

_.- Y no crees que ella se muera de ganas por que le declares tu amor?_

_.- Debo pensar lo que siento._

_.- Tienes razón, ya debo irme es muy tarde._

_.- Si quieres te acompaño, es tarde para que estés sola por ahí._

_.- Esta bien._

Ya llegando a mi casa, mi hermano estaba en la puerta, él saludó a Dany y me dijo:

.- _Jessica llego algo para ti, esta en tu escritorio._

_.- ¿Es en serio?_

_.- Sí._

_.- ¿Y quien lo manda?_

_.- No lo sé._

_.- Adiós Daniel, gracias por traerme._

_.- De nada Yesi._

Llegue rápido a mí recamara y mire sobre mi escritorio un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta que decía lo siguiente:

"_Amar, amar, amar, amar siempre,_

_con todo el ser, con la tierra y con el cielo,_

_con el claro del sol y lo obscuro del lodo:_

_Amor por toda ciencia y amor por todo anhelo"_

_Tu eterno enamorado.–_

Terminando de leer supe desde el instante que era Rubén Darío mi poeta favorito¿Pero quien sabia eso, hasta el momento nadie lo sabia ya que era un secreto mi pasión por la poesía, además ¿Cómo se entero "mi eterno enamorado" de mi poeta favorito?...

Poco después de que mi hermano terminara de hablar con mi "ángel" se dirigió hacia mi alcoba y no quedándose con la duda me pregunto sobre el regalo:

.- _¿Quién te lo mando?_

_.- No lo sé, es anónimo._

_.- Nunca pense que fuera anónimo..._

_.- Lo es._

_.- ¿Y no sabes quien lo manda Alejandro?_

_.- No sé, solo me lo dio el cartero..._

_.- Mira tarde o temprano se sabrá._

_.- Tienes toda la razón._

Termino de interrogarme y se retiró. Soñando despierta pensé que sería hermoso que fuera de Dany, pero no seria así...

Al segundo día de lo sucedido llego el segundo regalo, esta ves solo una tarjeta y una rosa. Sucedió lo mismo, era anónimo y decía así:

"_En la tranquila noche, mis nostalgias amargas sufría._

_En busca de quietud baje al fresco y callado jardin._

_En el obscuro cielo Venus bella temblando lucia,_

_Como incrustado en ébano un dorado y divino jazmín"_

_Tu eterno enamorado.–_

Sonrojada comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué es tener el amor de alguien si al que amas con toda el alma, no te ama?... Mi pregunta se quedo sin respuesta.

.- _Al otro día llamo Dany por teléfono y curioso pregunto sobre el regalo de la otra noche._

_.- Jessi, de quien era el regalo que te mandaron el otro día¿Claro si se puede saber?_

_.- Si lo supiera te lo diría._

_.-- ¿No lo sabes?_

_.- No, aún no._

_.- Sabes es bueno tener un enamorado anónimo._

_.- ¿Eso crees, la verdad yo no estoy convencida del todo, por que al niño que amo no creo interesarle._

_.- Tal ves él muy tonto no se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene en frente._

_.- Puede ser..._

_.- Jessi¿Me podrías comunicar con tu hermano?_

_.- Claro._

Le hable a mi hermano y contesto la bocina, mientras tanto me retire a mi alcoba. Transcurrieron unos minutos, mi hermano me dijo que saldría con Daniel al cine y me invitaba también a mí.

Después terminado la película regresamos a casa, subí rápidamente a mi recamara y sorpresivamente encontré una carta que decía así:

_Jessi : _

_Tal ves no has puesto la atención que necesito, después del poco tiempo que _

_comenze a escribirte, he deseado que sepas por fin quien es el anónimo que _

_te escribe y saber la respuesta a la inquietud de mi corazón, pero_

_¡NO PIERDO LAS ESPERANZAS! _

_Quiero que nos veamos (sí lo deseas)_

_en el parque que esta en la ciudad para que resuelvas tus dudas sobre mí,_

_además saber si tú y yo podríamos salir juntos, dentro de tres días a las cinco de la tarde._

_Tu eterno enamorado.-_

Acabando de leer la carta no sabia que hacer, por un lado no podría plantar al eterno enamorado, pero por otra parte el amor tal limpio que sentía por Dany, pero opte por no dejar esperando al eterno enamorado.

Un día después de lo acontecido, escuché una platica que sostuvo mi hermano con Dany por teléfono, al principio no le di importancia pero después decidí por escucharla. Él le pedía un consejo a Alejandro, quise salir de mi escondite, mi Hermano solo se despidió de él y colgó.

.- _¿Platicabas con Dany?_

_.- Si, pero no es nada que te interese, además no te metas con mis cosas._

_.- ¿Pero por que me hablas así?_

_.- Mira, lo que me molesta de las personas es que sean inoportunas, así que te aconsejo que no te metas en mis asuntos por favor._

_.- Discúlpame, no lo volveré a hacer._

_.- Esta bien._

Era el día de la cita, me dirigía hacia el parque. Encontré a varias personas en el. Espere unos minutos pero nadie me hablaba ni dirigía la palabra, comenzaba a aburrirme y deseaba irme pronto. Enseguida vi a Liliana y me pregunto lo siguiente:

.- ¿_As visto a Daniel?_

_.- No._

_.- Que raro, nos citamos aquí pero no ha llegado._

_.- Si que es extraño, él es muy puntual._

_.-- Lo sé, él es muy puntual._

_.- Bueno me tengo que ir, no quiero hacer mal tercio._

_.- No, no te vallas quédate... ¡por favor!._

_.- Esta bien me quedare solo hasta que llegue Daniel._

_.- Te lo agradezco._

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, yo entre tanto pensaba en Dany y en Liliana y sobre todo que esta ves ya se había animado a hablar con Liliana de lo que sentía.

.- _¿Y a quien esperas? – preguntó Liliana.-_

_.- A un amigo._

_.- ¿Y lo vas a esperar mas tiempo?_

_.- Si, solo lo esperare diez minutos._

_.-- Esta bien, te parece si te dejo un momento, voy por un par de refrescos._

_.- Si._

Pasaron cinco minutos, ya me había impacientado y en ese momento llego Dany con un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta en la mano derecha. Al instante comencé a soñar de nuevo y me imaginaba en el lugar de Liliana.

.-_ Hola Yesi._

_.- Hola._

_.- ¿qué haces?_

_.- Nada, y ¿tu?_

_.- Vine a buscar a mi alma gemela, a la que habita en mi ser, a la niña que mas amo en el mundo..._

_.- Muy bien..._

_.- ¿Y has visto a Liliana?_

_.- Se fue a comprar un par de refrescos._

_.- La voy a esperar._

_.- Ya me tengo que ir..._

_.- No, no te vallas ¡por favor!_

_.- Tu tienes una cita romántica y yo no me voy a dar el lujo de ser el mal tercio..._

_.- Te equivocas Yesi..._

_.- No, no estoy equivocada..._

_.- Pero..._

_.- No te preocupes, todo esta bien, pero es necesario que me valla._

_.- Respóndeme una pregunta y si deseas te puedes ir._

_.- Esta bien._

_.- Crees que si le digo a la niña que amo, lo que siento por ella¿ sea sincera?_

_.- Si¿eso era todo?_

_.- No, no era todo, deseo hacerte otra pregunta.._

_.- Si..._

_.- ¿Te gusta ... Rubén Darío¿no es así?_

En ese momento mi cuerpo se congelo, el tiempo se detuvo, todo tenia coherencia...

.-_ Daniel ... yo..._

_.- No digas mas ..._

_.- Daniel siempre pense que estabas enamorado de Liliana..._

_.- No digas mas ...te amo..._

En ese momento nos abrazamos y estuvimos largo tiempo hundidos en un cálido hermoso beso...

* * *

_**nota de la adapatadora:** La verdad fue un placer poder tomar esta historia y adapatarla para un fic, desde que la lei me quede prendada de ella y solo queria verla representada por uno de los personajes que nosotros tanto queremos y los elejidos fueron Sakura y Syaoran, debo agregar que l autora pone algunas de sus propias vivencias dentro de ella lo que la hace una historia digna de leerse._

_bueno aqui dejo las ultimas responsibas del final del fic:_

**Sango chan**: bueno dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca no... gracias por leer la historia sango, nos vemos en la facu. Mimi y Kaede

**StarFive**: >> Hola, pues la versión la subirá pronto Mimichan, espero que les guste esa versión menos enfocada a lo que es CCS, pero bien, gracias por escribir Doremi3, nos agrada que nos escribas D

**Mokona**: >> Muchas gracias por leernos, y pues no recuerdo el nombre, a mi me gustaba Dario en la secundaria y tenía trozos de poemas que me sirvieron para la historia, (yo si yo si es Amo, Amas; y Venus)pero si gustas buscaré y te escribiré los nombres... Gracias!

**LulaBlack**: >> Gracias por leernos Lula, de verdad nos hace sentir muy bien que les agrade la historia de Tenshi, Mimi y yo estamos muy contentas, (ella mas pues es su historia yo solo soy su adapatadora) y creo que la persona en la que me inspiré fue muy tierno, y si existe. Bien, gracias por leerlo... espero te guste el final que preparó Mimichan.. Bye

**LulaBlack**: (cap 3) >> Gracias por leernos Lula, y más que nada por dejar tu huella y tus bellisimos comentarios sobre la historia y especialmente Syaoran, espero pronto que Mimi suba el ultimo de Tenshi... cuidate y saludos!

**kai** : >> Muchas gracias por tus palabras, verás que pronto Mimi sube el capitulo 4, y esperamos las dos que les guste pues ya será el desenlace de esta historia.

**sakurita4039**: >> Ahh muchas gracias! ya leí tu historia, parece que Mimi tambien la leyó, pero a mi me parecio muy buena, espero pronto actualices eh! Nos vemos Saku, ciao!

**dreams kokoro: >>** Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, la verdad es que nos alegra mucho que puedas identificarte con la historia, y llegar a sentir tanto... Mimi hace un buen trabajo de escritora, ella sabe como darle sabor al asunto (wow y eso que no ha leido mis lemon) jeje, espero que pronto actualice y puedas leer el ultimo capitulo de tenshi... ciaoo!

**StarFive**: >> Gracias por tu comentario Doremi, verás que pronto Mimi actualiza, de hecho está en eso, pero ya sabes la escuela como nos trae... espero puedas leerlo, y de nuevo, gracias D

**sakura princess**: >> Gracias por leer Tenshi, ya pronto Mimi actualizará la historia, y nos alegra que te guste tanto y que nos dejes un post para poder saberlo. Gracias de nuevo Saku...

_**Bueno es todo, gracias por acompañarnos a o largo de esta romantica historia, no olviden postear un ultimo review para felicitar a la autora por su cuento vale.**_

_**los queremos mucho **_

_**Mimi chan y Akimako**_


End file.
